


The Long and Winding Road

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Tag: Monday Night RAW 8/13/18, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Spoilers, Trying to understand life, slight angst, working through things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: As hard as he tried, Seth just couldn't fall asleep. To his exhausted body, it felt like the middle of the afternoon. He knew he should take some Benadryl and drift off but he didn’t want to.If he woke up and the entire night turned out to be a dream, it would devastate him. As far as he knew, he was still on a flight to China, dreaming of what he hoped to return to. That would suck in the worst possible way.





	The Long and Winding Road

**Author's Note:**

> Contains _**MAJOR spoilers**_ for RAW 8/13/2018
> 
> As always, I welcome your comments and feedback.

Seth started pacing the room, resisting the urge to call him _again_. He knew Dean probably wouldn't answer. It was hard enough to get an answer when he knew where he was. Trying to find a grocery store in an unfamiliar city? Forget it- Dean would never answer. 

It seemed like such a small task. Go pick up medicated eye drops. Find food. Come back to the Marriott by the airport. Who's to say Dean wasn't roaming around the wrong Marriott? It wasn't like Seth had been very specific. 

_I need to stop sending them on these errands._ Seth thought, pacing. It was inevitable in their kind of relationship to have all of them healthy at once. It just wasn't the way of the universe. 

On top of that, the one sent to run errands always seemed to get lost, or get in trouble. It was a real problem. 

Seth stopped pacing, sinking into a plush suede chair. He knew he was focusing on all the wrong things to get his mind off what _really_ bothered him. 

His match with Dolph. Having Dean in his corner. The very real thought of Dean facing 'The Scottish Psychopath'- he just got back from injury- who was it to say that he wouldn't injure himself again? Drew wasn't called a psychopath because he was a kitten. 

His gaze shifted to the bedroom where Roman slept fitfully. It had taken a lot of patience to get him to go down. His eyes were still aggravated. His wounded pride kept flaring, making him lash out. Seth had had to duck an ashtray, a hotel bible and a lamp. Finally worn out, Roman begrudgingly allowed Seth to wrap an arm around him, and cuddle with him until he passed out from sheer exhaustion. 

Seth shook his head. He still felt the effects of China. Jet lag felt _very_ real, especially now. All he wanted was to sleep. Well, eat first- his stomach reminded him as it growled angrily. More importantly, he wanted Dean back safely. 

A knock echoed through the suite, drawing Seth out of his head. Jumping up, he checked the peephole- just in case it was a crazy fan. Seeing Dean's blue eyes staring back, Seth threw the door open, inviting him. 

"I almost called The Coast Guard!" he quipped. He knew he sounded neurotic but he didn't care. For the first time in a long time, it felt like things were coming back to a good place. 

He hadn't felt this way since last November. Roman came back. Dean was beside him. The three of them were kicking ass and taking names. He remembered Survivor Series. The triumph of them back together- a force in the ring, a force in life. Their arms held in triumphant victory, Seth glanced around at his partners and thought _It can't get any better than this._

Oh, he had been so very right. 

That was the last moment that made sense. 

From that point on, it all went to shit. Dean's injury. Roman's constant war against Lesnar. Seth choosing to back away and focus on himself. All the chaos and stress almost cost them each other. They had come very close to splitting up. 

Now, it seemed like things were back on track but really- only time would tell. 

"Sorry," Dean mumbled, thrusting the brown paper bag of groceries at Seth. "Ever try finding a 24 hour pharmacy with a hard-to-find medication?" He held up the plastic bag stamped with the name _Smiley's Pharmacy_. "Literally had to go to had to go to like 17 Walgreens - okay, maybe that's an exaggeration but I went to a fuckton of them before some lady took pity on me and found it at some weird rural overnight pharmacy in the middle of fucking nowhere.” He exhaled, throwing himself in the suede chair. “Then, I had to find a Whole Foods because I will be damned if you were eating Walmart food but then I got lost, and this entire night has been a fucking nightmare.”

Seth nodded, trying not to grin at Dean's annoyance. He wasn't happy that his partner had literally gone through hell for them but he had also missed having Dean on the road, whole and happy and ranting.Honestly, it felt like ages since it had been this way.

He did the only thing that made sense - he squatted down to the height of the chair, held his arms open for a hug and put on his best facsimile of the sympathetic grin. “Thanks, Ambrose. If it makes you feel any better, your boys love and appreciate you for your little adventure.” 

It surprised him when Dean Lean forward, and accepted the hug.  
“Think you've been spending too much time with the hugger - but I could get used to this.” 

“Don't laugh at me- I needed someone to keep me sane when all hell broke loose.” Seth tightened his arms around Dean, burying his nose in the crook of his neck. He inhaled, taking in the smells of leather, tobacco and the faintest trace of cigarette smoke. He was so happy to have him back that he didn't even chastise Dean for smoking. 

He just loved having Dean back. 

As Seth sat up, it surprised him when Dean leaned in, pecking him on the lips. After a moment, he melted into the kiss, feeling the energy pulse between them. His hands drifted down, brushing Dean's shirt up and feeling the warm skin beneath his fingertips. 

While they had definitely done _stuff_ during Dean's time away, this was the first kiss of 'Now'. This was the kiss that sealed the fact happier times were on the way- especially now that they were reunited in the best way possible. 

"Enough about us." Seth reluctantly pulled away. He would love to continue- really, he would. Yet, they still had Roman to consider. They needed to focus on their partner- if only because they loved and adored him as much as each other. 

"Sorry." Dean pulled his shirt down, giving Seth a guilty look. "How is he doing?" 

"Well, we definitely owe the hotel for a lamp. I'll handle that in the morning." Seth pulled out his phone, checking the time. The doctors told him to make sure Roman received the eye drops before going to sleep. If they wanted him at 100 percent _before_ Sunday, they needed to follow every step. He exhaled, trying to weigh the benefits of waking a sleeping dog. 

Whoever said let sleeping dogs lie had definitely been right. 

Seth didn't think they had meant it this way. 

"Chickenshit." Dean nudged him in the side with his elbow as he rose to his feet. "I'll handle the drops. Does he need to eat?" 

"It couldn't hurt." Seth gazed warily towards the closed door. "I'll let you go in there." 

As much as he hated to say it, he had already been on Roman duty once that night, and it hadn't ended well. Roman's aim was deadly. If anything, Seth's lightening fast reflexes saved him from having to explain a very strange injury to the powers that be. 

"No hiding from Big Dog." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on- he won't throw anything at you with me there." 

Something told Seth Dean spoke the truth. He had a way with Roman that Seth just _didn't_. 

He followed, cautiously staying a few steps behind Dean. He knew he was being silly but still- one _always_ had to protect themselves. 

“Hey, Ro- wake up.” Dean carefully rested a single hand on Romans shoulder, and gently shook him. 

“Leave me alone,” Roman grumbled, shoving Dean away. "Let me sleep." 

"Can't do that, Dude." Dean shook him a little harder. Seth flinched, knowing exactly how Roman would react if he tried that. "Eye drops first, and then, food. You want to be full strength for your big match?" 

Seth shook his head, amazed at the way Dean handled the situation. He certainly seemed to be a snake charmer, _especially_ when it came to Roman Reigns.   
\---  
As hard as he tried, Seth just couldn't fall asleep. To his exhausted body, it felt like the middle of the afternoon. He knew he should take some Benadryl and drift off but he didn’t want to. 

If he woke up and the entire night turned out to be a dream, it would devastate him. As far as he knew, he was still on a flight to China, dreaming of what he hoped to return to. That would suck in the worst possible way. Because of that very real fear, he lie awake, staring at the ceiling. His partners' even breaths full of sleep were his lullaby. 

They slept three to a bed with Dean in the middle. It felt so odd to be back in this familiar position. Seth loved it but he hadn't considered it happening again. 

He reached over, running his hand down Dean's shoulder. He felt every scar, every bump and everything over his warm skin that made him real. 

"Dreams don't feel real." 

Dean spoke so softly that it took Seth a moment to realize he even spoke at all. 

"What?" Seth did his best to keep his voice just as soft. With Roman _finally_ in a sound sleep, he didn't want to risk waking him. 

"I will be here when you wake up. Promise I won't evaporate." 

Dean grabbed him by the wrist, brought his arm over his body and pressed a kiss to his palm. Feeling the warm kiss confirmed this really happened. 

Having Dean back just wasn't some glorious dream. 

"Good night, Deano." Seth allowed his arm to stay draped over Dean as he settled into the pillows. 

"Night, Sethie." 

_Sethie_ Dean hadn't used that pet name in ages. It really felt like a blast from the past. 

"Love you." Seth kept speaking, still afraid everything would turn out to be a dream. 

"Love you too." Dean exhaled in that half-amused, half-annoyed way that Seth loved so much. "Let me sleep, would you?" The mischief in his voice told Seth he teased. 

Seth scooted closer, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. 

Finally content, he allowed himself to drift off. 

The rest felt _glorious_. 

-fin-


End file.
